


Paperwork

by ami_ven



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Families of Choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 02:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10207625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: “I know you never signed up for any of this.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt “ _When ‘ere you make a promise_ ” (Girl Scout song)

“I’m sorry,” said Bruce, softly. “I know you never signed up for any of this.”

Alfred didn’t look up from where he was cleaning a gash on the younger man’s forearm. “I did, actually,” he said.

“What?”

“When you were born, Master Bruce. Your parents’ wills would have been enough to make me your legal guardian, but they wanted to be certain I would have everything necessary to take care of you properly. There was a great deal of paperwork, let me assure you.”

Alfred fastened the bandage securely. “I signed up for _you_ , Master Bruce.”

“Oh,” said Bruce, smiling.

THE END


End file.
